Eu não te amo como eu te amei ontem
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: [kamus x miro][yaoi]quando você partir, não pense que vou tentar fazêlo ficar. E talvez quando você voltar, eu terei saído para encontrar outro caminho.


Bom, me inspirei totalmente na música "I don't love you" do My Chemical Romance para escrever a fanfic (álias, muito recomendada essa música). São dois capts, o primeiro segue abaixo xD espero que gostem, comentários são sempre bem-vindos.

* * *

**I - Eu não te amo como eu te amei ontem**

- Mon Dieu, Miro, você non acha que está exagerando?

- Exagerando?Exagerando, Kamus?

- Nós tivemos uma noite ton agradável e agora você começa a surtar.

- Surtar? Ah não, isso eu não admito.

Miro levantou-se da cama, puxando o lençol que os cobria, deixando Kamus nu, deitado na cama de barriga para cima, apoiando a cabeça tranqüilamente nos braços.

- Se manda!

- Pardon?

- Se manda, aquário.

- "Se manda"?Mas que linguajar é esse?

- Kamus, cai fora da minha cama - Miro espumava pela boca, enquanto segurava o lençol envolta da cintura. Seu rosto queimava de raiva, sentia o cosmo começar a se elevar, mas sabia que precisava manter a calma ou ouviria mais um dos discursos de Kamus sobre controlar o cosmo.

- Se você deseja.

O francês sentou-se na cama e começou a vestir-se, sem olhar para Miro, que havia até cruzado os braços, observando a cena.

- Boa Noite - Miro desfez a expressão de irritação, colocando uma outra, uma expressão séria, dando as costas para Kamus, seguindo em direção ao banheiro.

Kamus encarou a porta do banheiro por algum tempo, até pegar sobretudo jogado na cadeira, colocando-o sob o braço direito, saindo do quarto de Miro, e em seguida da Casa de Escorpião.  
Miro esperou que os passos de Kamus sumissem do quarto, antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro. Sentia a água morna caindo sob os longos cabelos azulados, descendo pelas suas costas e pernas antes de tocarem o chão. Sua cabeça latejava, enquanto podia ouvir a voz de Kamus em seu ouvido. O mesmo sotaque francês, a voz mansa, mas forte, e as malditas palavras que vieram até Miro como um tapa no meio da face, dado pelo seu pior inimigo, em um momento em que você está completamente vulnerável.

_"Eu vou me ausentar por algum tempo"  
"Quanto tempo?Um dia?Dois?Três talvez?  
"Quatro meses"  
"..."  
"Vou a trabalho, Atena ped..."  
"Sabia, tinha que ter dedo dela nisso"  
"Miro, nós dev.."  
"Devemos obediência à encarnação de Atena, como fiéis Cavaleiros de Ouro, guardiões das Doze Casa, chega, eu conheço o jargão"  
"Enton por que você sempre se aborrece quando o assunto é Atena?"  
"Você sabe porque eu me aborreço, não se faça de idiota, francês"  
"Você é louco"_

A água que descia pelo corpo de Miro, misturava-se com suas amargas lágrimas, tornando-se um só. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião deu um passo para trás, deixando a água bater diretamente em sua cabeça, fazendo com que sua franja grudasse em seu rosto e escondesse a vergonha que sentia.  
Lembrar da conversa que tivera com Kamus era sofrer duas vezes, e até mesmo para ele, aquela cena já havia se tornado comum e patética.  
Estavam juntos há dois anos.  
Entre idas e vindas tumultuadas, entre brigas e discussões, entre suspiros e gemidos durante as noites, entre juras de amor e lágrimas de tristeza. Estiveram juntos todo esse tempo, apesar dos pesares.  
Porém, nos últimos seis meses, o amor parecia ter diminuído e os problemas aumentado. Miro sentia que as coisas não eram como costumavam ser, que Kamus não era o mesmo francês. Não que deixasse de ser francês, seu sotaque forte e suas palavras erradas mostravam que continuava o mesmo, mas algo em Kamus havia desaparecido, ficado em algum lugar que Miro não conseguia lembrar de ter deixado para trás.

O Aquariano era naturalmente indiferente e distante. Mas Miro sabia disso, e não via a personalidade de Kamus como um defeito, muito pelo contrário. Amava cada falta de expressão que Kamus tinha no rosto enquanto conversava, como se toda conversa fosse igual, sem emoção, sem novidades, como se a vida fosse uma trivialidade que ele fosse obrigado a viver por não ter outra opção. Mas somente Miro conhecia as verdadeiras expressões de Kamus, como a que ele fazia ao comer tofu, sua gargalhada alta e sonora quando estava realmente bêbado. A maneira como Kamus mordiscava o lábio quando Miro o tocava em algum de seus pontos sensíveis, e principalmente, a maneira como o francês o encarava quando dizia que o amava. Aquele brilho que surgia de repente, vindo de sabe-se-deus-onde, mas que aparecia nos olhos do aquariano, junto com uma voz serena e tranqüila, como se Kamus quisesse demonstrar naquelas palavras, tudo o que suas ações não conseguiam.

Mas os últimos meses pareciam que nada disso um dia havia tido importância. Kamus se tornara mais dedicado a sua missão de Cavaleiro, omitindo Miro inúmeras vezes, fazendo brotar no escorpiano um sentimento ruim, negativo, que ele nunca havia sentido, e que ele realmente não gostaria de sentir por Kamus. Sentia-se jogado para escanteio, excluído da nova vida que o aquariano estava montando para si, uma vida onde Miro parecia ter cada vez menos espaço. Primeiro foi uma noite que Kamus simplesmente não apareceu. Aquela noite havia se tornado duas, três, sumiço de uma semana, sem bilhete, aviso, recado... nada. Saori havia recrutado o francês para acompanhá-la em uma viagem até a França, alegando que Kamus era a companhia perfeita. Quando retornou, Kamus trouxe para Miro um cachecol azulado e um abraço frio. Mas um frio diferente. Um frio interior, um abraço amigável junto com um "até logo" dito sussurrado, tudo porque Miro fora receber Kamus na entrada do Santuário, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e o coração na mão.  
Kamus mantinha as aparências, não importava o que acontecesse.  
E era esse frio, esse tipo de gelo, que Miro simplesmente não aguentava mais receber, justamente do Senhor do frio. Irônico. Ironicamente triste.

Quatro meses era muito tempo.  
Mas não havia nada que o Escorpião pudesse fazer. Kamus havia comunicado sua viagem, não pedido permissão. Sabia que não importava o quanto falasse e se justificasse, não mudaria em nada a decisão do aquariano. Já havia tentado outras vezes, dezenas, centenas de vezes, mas Kamus sempre vinha com o mesmo discurso hipócrita sobre a Missão dos Cavaleiros. Naqueles momentos, Miro detestava Saori, não Atena, mas a encarnação, que por mais deusa que fosse, continuava humana, e algo dentro de si dizia para Miro que aquelas viagens não eram a "trabalho" como deveriam ser, pelo menos por parte dela.  
_Cego, idiota, francês burro... por que você não consegue ver o que está diante dos teus olhos?_

Aquelas palavras saíram junto com um soluço, enquanto Miro levava uma mão ao rosto, não agüentando mais segurar e deixando-se chorar. Um choro amargo e rancoroso, cheio de tristeza e dor, que ele havia guardado desde o momento que Kamus começou com a história da viagem. Alias, aquele choro já estava guardado há algum tempo, só esperava um motivo para aparecer, mostrando para Miro que ele sempre ficaria em segundo plano, mesmo que para ele, Kamus viesse sempre em primeiro lugar.

Os dois dias que se seguiram, Miro fez basicamente as mesmas coisas: dormiu e bebeu, um em conseqüência do outro, até que ele perdesse a noção do dia e da noite, sem perceber que trocava um pelo outro.  
Também não havia percebido quando Kamus entrara, na manhã do terceiro dia, encontrando-o saindo enrolado em uma toalha do banheiro, como se fosse uma continuação nem um pouco engraçada do último dia que haviam se visto.  
Miro parecia cansado, os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, e ao ver Kamus, sentiu uma raiva enorme crescendo em seu peito, mas não deixou-se abater, sabia bem porque o francês havia estava li, estava escrito em seu rosto, com letras garrafais.  
O Aquariano trajava roupas normais, mas trazia uma mala e um pacote na outra mão, que deixou no sofá perto da cama, aproximando-se de Miro em seguida, que não se moveu, já sabendo o que viria em seguida. Um beijo no canto da boca, seguido por um beijo mais ousado. A toalha que Miro tinha envolta da cintura havia ido para o chão, conforme o aquariano acompanhava o escorpiano, fazendo-o deitar na cama.  
Parecia um padrão, uma cena perfeitamente ensaiada.  
Para Miro, era exatamente isso: algo que ele havia se acostumado a fazer, pois ela se repetia todas as vezes que Kamus viajava. Os dois brigavam quando ele contava, mas o Cavaleiro de Aquário sempre aparecia na manhã da viagem, e os dois faziam amor, como se estivesse tudo bem, como uma despedida calorosa, uma lembrança que Miro guardaria durante a ausência do aquariano. Mas não aquele dia.

O Escorpião não havia sentido absolutamente nada, somente a dor e o desconforto, que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Kamus era o mesmo de sempre, procurava sentir, mas fazer com que Miro também sentisse, como se fosse uma troca, onde ambos devessem parar apenas quando estivessem satisfeitos. Foi ai que Miro foi traído pelo próprio corpo, humano e previsível, não resistindo aos toques e carícias do aquariano, que sabia exatamente o que fazia, fazendo com que Miro esquecesse a mágoa que sentia e se rendesse aquele momento, mesmo que ele mesmo não soubesse da mágoa, ou fingisse que não sabia.  
Quando Kamus saiu de cima de Miro, o escorpiano sentiu os joelhos fracos e deixou-se jogar na cama, exausto, encarando o outro lado, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrima, sem acreditar que havia deixado que aquilo acontecesse, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia pensado e passado.

- Vou usar seu banheiro, Miro! - Kamus disse com a voz cansada, mas apressado, pegando o pacote em cima do sofá e indo ao banheiro, enrolado em um dos lençóis.

Miro não respondeu, afundou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou baixinho, apertando-o com força, abafando todo o desapontamento que sentia consigo e com Kamus, toda a decepção que ele sentia por ter se deixado levar novamente, por ter aproveitado quando ele deveria ter negado, por não ser forte o suficiente para colocar um fim em algo que o matava lentamente.  
Kamus saiu do banheiro algum tempo depois, calças pretas, sobretudo negro, extremamente elegante. Sentou-se na beirada da cama para colocar os sapatos, tudo isso em total silêncio.  
Miro havia se recomposto e observava o aquariano, sentado na cama e de braços cruzados. Após colocar os sapatos, Kamus levantou-se e colocou o par de luvas brancas que estava ao lado dele, ficando de pé, em frente a Miro, olhando-o enquanto as abotoava.

- Eu vou ver se consigo voltar antes, farei o possível - Kamus quebrou o silêncio, já todo vestido, olhando Miro, mas com um rosto sem expressão.

- Não precisa.

- Pardon?Miro, eu estou tentando.

- Não precisa.

- Mon Dieu, Escorpion, eu estou atrasado, poderia ser compreensivo?Eu vim me despedir e você começa a agir como se tivesse doze anos. Nem Hyoga é tão infantil como você, homem.

Miro ergueu os olhos e encarou Kamus.  
O aquariano não o olhou de primeira, mas em seguida pousou os olhos em Miro. Sentiu um frio no estomago, e entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras lhe faltaram. Era a primeira vez que via aqueles olhos, aquele rosto inexpressível que ele deveria conhecer bem. O sempre briguento e cheio de personalidade Miro, havia tomado uma posição que Kamus nunca tinha visto, nem nas piores brigas que haviam tido.

- Eu não vou te pedir para ficar, não vou implorar que tente voltar antes, não vou brigar para que adie a viagem - A voz de Miro saia séria e funda, não havia vestígio de lágrimas em seu rosto, e enquanto falava, seus olhos fitavam os do aquariano, sem desviar um segundo, sem temer um contato visual que pudesse por fim ao seu estranho ímpeto de encarar Kamus e a situação.

- Você finalmente percebeu que eu preciso ir - Kamus consentiu com a cabeça, achando que Miro havia entendido que ele tinha uma missão que deveria cumprir, algo acima de Miro e até dele próprio. - Escreverei assim que possível também, se precisar de algo me avise que farei o possível para ajudar - o aquariano havia abaixado a mão para pegar a mala enquanto falava.

- Você não precisa escrever, Kamus, porque eu não vou estar aqui quando você voltar.

- Não compreendo. - Kamus olhava para Miro com a mala na mão, achando que o escorpiano estava querendo segurá-lo ali. - Miro, eu não tenho tempo para isso, e...

- Eu não te amo como eu te amei... ontem, mês passado, seis meses atrás. Acabou, morreu.

- Miro, eu só.. - Kamus olhava boquiaberto para o escorpiano, que havia levantado a mão mostrando que não ia ouvi-lo, interrompendo-o.

- Pegue suas coisas, suas roupas, sua mala, suas luvas e vá embora - Miro sentou-se na cama e enrolou-se em um lençol - Boa Viagem, Kamus, não me procure em voltar.

Kamus olhou para as costas de Miro e apertou a mala em suas mãos, saindo do quarto com passos largos e pesados, que ecoaram por toda a casa de Escorpião, tornando-se cada vez mais longe, até desaparecer por completo.  
Miro permaneceu imóvel, seu coração batia descompassado, o estomago doía e sentia arrepios na espinha. Havia conseguido, finalmente, depois de todo esse tempo, havia dito tudo o que estava engasgado em sua garganta, mesmo que não fosse verdade, mesmo que cada palavra houvesse saído como cacos de vidro, cortando sua língua e deixando um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Seriam quatro meses.Quatro meses para pensar, para seguir um outro caminho.  
Quatro meses para esquecer Kamus e tudo o que esses dois anos representaram.  
Quatro meses para Miro acreditar nas próprias palavras, mesmo que ele mesmo não achasse possível.

...continua


End file.
